For Blood, Honor, and Love
by Anonymous Fan of Writing
Summary: Emelie is from Z city. She was forced to live in the roughest part where she got to see first hand that Cape Baldy wasn't a fraud ultimately making her a fan. Unfortunately a monster named Warper had misplaced her in the ruins of Eastern Plague Lands in the care of some very odd knights. How will they deal with her limiter breaking? How will she get home? How is love involved?
1. Chapter 1

"Asthan Windcrown", the death knight's ear caught. It was Xugar, his Argent Dawn friend. One of the few who ever tolerated his own existence after being raised to an abomination. The raven haired blood elf turned his chin in the direction of his left shoulder to see a large, grey haired orc waving in the distance. The large warrior's ape like arm swung ridiculous from side to side, high and proud with a white toothed grin doting his expression.

"You damn blood elf, you better return", the green skinned male bellowed out in deep baritones. "I owe you a damn drink, you son of a bitch! I don't plan on dying owing anything to anyone!"

The raspy deep voice of the orc forced a chuckle to bubble from the ordinarily stone cold knight. Asthan's head turned back to face the direction his steed was taking him. A long arm clasped in midnight black armor, rose. He wasn't one to leave with pleasantries in the air but he wasn't one to ignore a friend either. Just the gesture itself spoke more than words could ever do and Xugar didn't need any explaining. "I'll be back, you bastard", the death knight whispered.

Xugar knew if anyone could survive in the Eastern Plaguelands, it was Asthan. The blood elf death knight had taken on hordes of undead alone and saved a few garrisons of the Argent Dawn from utter annihilation. The orc didn't know much about the elf's past and nor was he going to pry. He never once questioned the death knight either about such trivial pasts. What the commander did know was enough to earn his complete trust.

Asthan was quiet for the most part and always kept to himself. Despite the other knights in the Argent Dawn not liking him due to what the elf was and is, the orc couldn't over look an obvious detail. The death knight had no say in his creation but enough will to break that hold over his very soul. Xugar couldn't even imagine how desperate that battle must have been nor could he even relate! It was enough to earn the old commander's trust and respect.

The commanding orc sighed with a heavy breath. The church seemed more of a rest stop for the knight, now a days. He rarely said his good byes and the elf sure didn't make conversation, especially over a drink. The officer scratched his head, allowing his thick green fingers to comb through his braided snow white hair. A gruff grunt parted his lips slightly. He began to ponder, while watching Asthan's figure disappear into the shadows of the land. "I bet all this awkward feeling is from that time involving Lieutenant Roland."

"I see that brat left without saying good bye again", a woman's voice spoke up. Xugar flinched as his hand slipped down to his hip. An instinctual reaction from troops that had slept many nights outside the church's protection. His dark blue eyes shot over to see the person who intruded on his thoughts. "Merewen", the orc breathed before relief washed over him. His large mitt removing itself from the hilt of his battle axe.

Now standing next to the orc commander was an elder human captain. Her age really did reflect on her features but the orc couldn't over look her beauty. Even as a human, the woman was more tenacious than any female of his own kind. If one would describe the old bat, it was like a war chief of old had been crossed with a commanding presence of a demon, and sprinkled with a personality of a mad worg. She was one he'd never raise his voice too despite his position being higher.

"You, old coot", the salt and peppered haired woman snapped while she adjusted her long pony tail. Her copper eyes turning up at the taller male in silver and white armor. "You think you can just walk around in your uniform on your time off", the captain continued to scold. "Look at you", she pointed out without skipping a beat. "Your armor still covered in grime and filth. You haven't even bathed. No wonder that brat runs away as fast as he gets here. I could smell you over the stalls we're standing next to", the officer continued to berate.

"First off Merewen, thanks. I'm so old, I can't remember these small details anymore. What would I do if I didn't have you to remind me", the orc's sarcastic tone seeped through the small tusks jetting from his lower jaw.

"I'd smack you, you silly fool", the gray and raven haired woman warned with a small smirk forming on her aged lips. "But you're still wearing your armor and I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough to protect you from me."

The two shared a snicker before Xugar continued. "And keep in mind, you aged bat that '…kid' is older than you."

The woman threw up both her hands in a shrug. Her eyes closed for a moment as a wide grin formed on her thin lips. "Eh, if he acts like a kid… Still a kid. I'd still pull his ears if he ever stepped out of line."

The two officers couldn't help but burst into laughter. "An Argent Dawn captain pulling the ears of a death knight", the orc roared. "That'd be the day! I'd buy you a drink! Na… The whole damn keg!"

Laughter echoed through the dark forests and lands of the Plaguelands. A rare sound that wasn't accompanied by malicious intent or insanity. The two's conversation was even carried by the wind and Asthan couldn't help but let out a sigh of annoyance. The elf's sharp hearing heard the whole conversation. His cheeks grew hot with both embarrassment and irritation. They acted like parents seeing their son off but he was nothing to be proud of nor was he anything his real parents recognized. "So why did they have to act like that", he hissed lowly.

"I wish they would stop", his whisper came a little louder than expected. The pure sound gave him a slight startle. "I know what they are doing and it won't solve anything. I'm still an undead no matter how anyone puts it. I'm just ok at using a sword", the elf's whispers came a little brasher.

"I want them to stop but that agonizing feeling inside doesn't want it to either. Common sense would say I'm not someone to be chummy with, to drink with, let alone to even tease. One shouldn't approach me yet those two do it so damned easy!" In the end his tones broke free of their caged whispers and Asthan found himself growling and gripping the reins a little tighter than he normally would. Even the leather padding under the heavy armor protested from his grip.

"Mare", he spoke clearly towards his Deathcharger neighed. His hand reached down and padded the bare part of the neck, just below the steed's armor. "You've been with me through everything. You'll also never grow old or die from disease. Your legs will never break and you'll never misguide me into thinking I'm something when I'm not. You truly are a knight's best companion."

Mare neighed once more as if she understood his words and confusion. Like a cherished friend, she could only waver her head up and down while making small neighs in return. In truth, she could feel his discomfort when he was near due to their common blight and being a herd animal, instinctually she saw her rider as her precious family. A true knight, undead or not, would understand how important such a relationship was. In many cases, knight's wives would complain that they treated the horses better. In actuality, they would and with good reasoning. Asthan would never compromise Mare for a lover and sworn women off well before his death knight days had begun.

"Well… To sum things up… I guess you're the only female I will ever need", he half joked with a smirk touching his lips. "Let's go. I heard some trouble brewing in the North near Ghostlands." With a gentle nudge, the Deathcharger lunged forward and began heading towards their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

It had already been six days since Asthan left the chapel. The air had a cold chill lingering. Like the feel of autumn after a warm late summer day. Unfortunately, this wasn't from the change of seasons. Every evening that chased the night, felt the same with the stench of the dead and corrupted impregnating the living's nostrils. Their moans and grunts from suffering wasn't enough but to torture the other senses was another method used. If one had a weak mind or will, the aroma of rot would be the first to crush them.

Asthan's ear twitched. There was a familiar noise he was hoping he'd not ever hear. To make matters worse, the deathknight knew the two young men it was coming from. A heavy sigh of defeat was accompanied by the murmur of a last prayer. It an unwelcoming sound to the elf's ears and conscious. Under normal circumstances, Windcrown would have not ever thought to get involved but the Argent Dawn had dubbed this area the 'killing fields' and he was familiar with whom he would inevitably look for.

"By heaven's light, I know I have sinned in the past", was whispered which forced Asthan to tug on his reigns. Mare had stopped upon the gentle, wordless command. The words were merely whispered but to the elf, they were clear. It was the words to a paladin's Last Prayer. The men must have been more than desperate at the time being. The man praying must have already assumed his death and that didn't sit well with the knight especially since he knew the age of the young knight. The large male in black clad, pushed back the royal purple hood of his cloak. The hilt of the blade upon his hip glistened in the falling orange light.

With a slight twitch of muscle and a few bits of rustling from the man performing the prayer, it was easy to pinpoint exactly where they were. Swiftly, Asthan turned Mare's head to the east and with a large leap, the beast was off. The Deathcharger began at full gallop and only came to a stop near the clearing with her thunderous hooves digging into the soft soil. The aroma of death hit his senses and nearly knocked back the undead elf but to no surprise, he really did see the two young men who were familiar to him.

"Dawkins, Hawkins", the blood elf breathed. Two pale human faces turned up in surprise as they seemed so worn that they didn't even recognize that a third party had made it, inside their camp. Clouded green eyes filled with despair began spilling tears. They were young and still not quite hardened to the life of a knight. Too young, according to two buffoons back at the church. Asthan had to agree. In all his life, to see such youth put in such situations was angering. Humans should have better standards and generally they did but he had a feeling a certain officer had their hand in this.

"Sir", Dawkins spoke with surprise. His knees giving out under his own weight. His face was a pale blue yet he bore no outward injury. It didn't take a genius to see the young man was bleeding internally but why wasn't he healed? Where was the priest and the others? They had a company of thirty men! Asthan's stone cold expression never wavered despite the anger he felt. Prickles of irritation made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Dawkins… Don't speak", he calmly and coldly ordered with a deathly rasp to his baritone voice. With a quickly movement to his hip, the blood elf unhooked a draw string to a small blue pouch. A small vial of red potion was tossed to the red haired lad. The knight in silver armor uncorked it and swiftly drank the bitter stuff. Quickly the colored returned to his cheeks and he was able to stand. His armor revealed a large indentation on the left side. Something hideous and enormous must have got a good lick in.

The other red headed twin merely tackled his brother to the ashen and charred ground with tears streaming down his cheeks. Asthan having two older brothers himself, understood the relief washing over Hawkins. His identical twin brother had gotten a reprieve in such a dire, dark moment. The knight would let them get their hugs and tears of joy out of their system. He chose not to interrupt such a happy moment. Instead the raven haired deathknight dismounted before giving Mare a good pat on the neck.

"Thank you", Hawkins saluted as he tried to gather up his own strength to even stand straight let alone raise his arm. The seventeen year old appeared to be worse for wear himself. His armor decorated with dents and blood soaked leather padding. He too was pale with a blueish hue upon his lips. His already pale complexation was now worse and the young man appeared as if he were part of the undead himself. Dark hues had formed under his eyes as well as his hands were shaking. The telltale signs that the twin was in shock.

"Hawkins… Take off your breast plate." The baritone voice held no expression but an order and one that made the twins flinch. "I… I'm", the freckled faced knight tried to excuse but the stern look of warning broke his will. The young man began unlatching the metal buckles that held the leather straps, without further hesitation.

It took everything that Asthan had to keep from revealing his disbelief. The young man's ribs were piercing through the flesh and white fabric of his tunic! How was he alive and even able to move?! Swiftly and forcefully the blood elf grabbed another vial from his pouch and took two quick strides to the red head's side. A heavy-handed shove on the smaller male's shoulder made Hawkins vehemently sit on the ground. It was so quick; the Argent Dawn knight couldn't even react. In half a heartbeat, Hawkins felt the glass pressed to his lips; the red liquid was being dumped down his throat.

Once the vial was emptied, the red head sputtered but gained his senses. Slowly the ribs retracted and he was able to stand on his feet once more. The color in his complexion was still pale but his lips were no longer blue. "The damage has receded but you were worse off than your brother. Why haven't you two used your stones?" Asthan tried to refrain from scolding the teens and revealing the rage building inside. His tone may have come off colder than normal which was not the elf's intention. From the flinch in Dawkins' reaction and their green eyes adverting to the ground, something was amiss.

"I'm not part of your group, nor will I ever join your ranks. This gives you freedom to tell me everything", he tried to comfort but again his pitch was rather stony.

"There's so much to tell you…", Hawkins choked out before appearing to be ashamed and fearful. "We don't know where to begin but before that… We have…", the twin shuffled about.

At that moment, Asthan felt like a parent who had the unpleasant experience of pulling their child's confession from their lips. "Out with it", the elf tried once more.

"There's a young lady, she's sick. I mean she was kind of ok when we found her but magic doesn't work on her. Potions have no effect on her and Sir Crowley's blessings won't touch her either. Even the light just forms around her but doesn't actually reach her. At first, we thought maybe she was a demon because of that but when he casted his Holy Strike, it just dissipated. No damage. So, Sir Crowley took a normal dagger and through some struggling and pleading, he still managed to cut her. She bled pretty bad. His face became all white after that, asking 'what have I done'. To make matters worse, some of the lower end items he had on him broke. She begged him not to touch her after that and so Dawkins and I, have been watching over her. Now the cut is really infected, she's got a bad fever, and we can't hear her even breathe anymore but… You need to take a look yourself."

After Hawkins' explanation, Asthan got a good idea of why the two hadn't returned. It seemed if they did go back, they'd abandon someone that was left in their care but he also had so many more questions. Where was the other members of the company? Why wasn't there a priest with them? Who was in charge; and where the hell was Crowley? He should have taken care of their wounds first. Of course, they may have received them while he was out. Since he knew Crowley to be a straight-laced paladin, none of this made sense except for the blood test. An old practice that was no longer in use. The elf could only think he was in a desperate mind frame when the human injured the woman.

Asthan only nodded and followed the twins to a tree that stood out like a white dot on a black piece of paper. It was alive, thriving, and green. It was a tall pine, with a thick trunk. The grass beneath a bundle of copper colored blankets was also green with a few orange mountain flowers decorating the specks of earthen hues. Where she sat, the curse didn't touch. A large circle had been seemingly drawn around her. Much like a drop of soap in greasy, unclean water.

The knight's glowing blue orbs, searched the bundle for signs of movement. There was some. She was softly breathing to the point, he couldn't even hear her. Unmoving, he couldn't even tell she was alive until a small rhythmic raise of fabric had been seen. This was something Asthan thought he'd never see. A cure for the curse. The very thing that had been plaguing the lands for so long. He could see why Crowley would see it as a sin to hurt this creature. Was she human, elf, or something entirely different? She must have bled red to pass the cut test.

Asthan looked over his shoulder to see that the distance wasn't that far from the camp. "You two did well to hid your camp on that hill. I didn't even know this was here", he complimented with his normal baritone voice.

"It was Sir Crowley's idea… He's been gone for about three days but he usually comes back about this time. He tries a lot of different herbs but nothing seems to work either. She can't keep any food or liquids down. We even tried boiling just some rabbit bones like he asked but it's like her body rejects it. He thinks it might be a touch of curse or something", Hawkins added.

"When did you two end up like I found you", the death knight was blunt to ask.

"Two days ago. This strange abomination showed up again. We can't kill it… We tried. It wiped fifteen men out in just three blows. I barely got nicked and my brother got pushed by the repercussion blow", Hawkins explained.

"That's why Dawkins was in better shape than you", Asthan continued. The twin nodded. The blood elf sighed. "Its best I don't touch her, though I can't say I'm not curious but first I need to see Crowley. I know his signs so I can tail him. You two stay here and keep watch. Also… If you have any troubles, use your whistles and then your stones. Despite how odd that woman is, your lives are more important. You're not paladins, you didn't bend the knee to serve the light. Crowley may have taught you a few prayers but at his very moment you're two seventeen year old, identical twins who are just wet behind the ears when it comes to experience."

Asthan didn't care about his tone nor the fact the young men shuffled about. He wasn't about to inflate their egos and tell them it was ok to die in this forsaken land. He honestly never cared for much of anything but when he looked at the two young faces with freckles still untouched by age. He was reminded of some very bitter feelings and concerns.

The elf was merely two hundred years old and had lived through most of what was thrown at this world. There was no room to compromise with his emotions. Despite the teens being human, he couldn't help his heart feel the pain of losing his little sister. The knight would never admit it to anyone but the two filled the void she had left. It was one of the few reasons he found himself returning so often to the church. When Hawkins and Dawkins were there, Asthan would feel nothing but relief but when they were out. It was only apprehension. He'd always follow in the direction they were sent and often take his time getting there to not raise suspicion.

With the two of them giving a quick nod, Asthan was off. He left Mare at their side. She'd come running if something happened and with her unearthly speed, there was no way anything could catch her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh bloody hell", a tall man cursed before stretching. The paladin felt every bone in his back pop and crackle. He was no priest and picking herbs was something, Crowley wasn't used too since the day he was just a kid on the farm. The dirty blonde haired knight returned to his squatted position before removing a few more leaves.

"For heaven's sake… You damned elf… Trying to give me a heart attack out here in these woods?" Crowley stood and turned on his heels to face a wall of forests behind him. Slowly Asthan's presence came to light.

Thick fingers swiftly put the leaves away in a red pouch before his hands rubbed together to clean them from the extra foliage that had stuck to the digits. Asthan and Crowley never once smiled to each other nor did they act like old friends because they weren't. Instead they'd greet each other like the knights they were and clasped each other's right forearm.

Of all the humans, Crowley was one of the few that reached Asthan's height and build. His semi long blonde bangs were brushed back but the back was short like the elf's. The men didn't care for their armor to pull on the long individual strands; it was just painfully annoying. Though Asthan often donned his hair with gel to keep it somewhat spikey, Crowley just merely brushed his back.

Other few differences the men had were that Asthan carried a powerful blade on his left hip but could easily duel wield while the paladin carried a heavy two handed blade on his person and couldn't fight with two blades but Crowley's strikes were nothing to laugh at. When that man was truly angry, the blood elf watched him nearly cut a small forest in half just because it stood behind their common enemy.

Another difference was Asthan's pointed elven features were handsome and some women, to his dismay, would call beautiful with a distinct jaw while he slightly envied Crowley's angular masculine jaw. It was almost square but defined. The deathknight had watched many women of both alliance and horde swoon over him. Often the blue eyed human would ignore them. The paladin would often talk about it while drunk.

The elf remembered clearly why Crowley dismissed those that tried to sit with him. It was because he carried a deep scar that horizontally reached from one cheek to the other and it crossed over the bridge of his nose. It laid a mere inch under his eyes. He saw his face a damaged goods so the women must have been lying. He didn't like them but honestly Asthan believed the knight had been out in the fields to long. Fear of letting one's guard down was a phobia they all faced. Hiding behind a mere scar was petty but because of the real reason, in the elf's eyes, he wasn't going to call him out on it.

"Asthan… You ok? You seem to be spacing out", the paladin questioned.

The elf shook his head and let go of the man's forearm. "Just seeing your ugly mug brought back a few things that I have to think about later."

The paladin nodded and took a step backward. "Have you seen our camp", the blonde asked while resting his hand on the golden hilt of his own blade.

"I have. I gave the twins a couple of potions. They were in bad shape. I also saw the bundle of blankets surrounded by a living tree and green grass. Care to explain a bit more?"

The two knights decided to take a seat on a couple of fallen logs to carry their discussion further. They sat across each other at a small distance. Crowley hunched over, resting his elbows on his knees while Asthan sat up slightly higher, leaning on one arm that he draped over his thigh.

"So, the boys… They good? What happened? They were in spitting form when I left." Ocean tinted orbs met a pair of glowing fairy fire eyes. Crowley had been one of the few that could meet the elf's frozen gaze. The eerie light didn't bother the man like it did to so many others.

"They said they ran into an odd abomination about a day after you left. They are ok but Hawkins needs a priest or a paladin to look him over. I was surprised he could even move, let alone be alive." There was no need to go into detail about the state he found them in. The concern expression on the human's face was enough already.

"That bloody monster…", Crowley cursed after his appearance had manifested into pure hatred. Despite his discipline, the knight couldn't hide his feelings. "It's a new creation. Unlike the normal abominations that has three arms and a towering stature with not much intelligence; this one has four. It carries a magical blade as well as the normal hooks and special made cleaver. It also is extremely fast, high intelligence, and worst yet… something moving around inside its gut. Usually the bastards creating them really don't care about the intestines but this one will protect whatever's in there. Much like a pregnant woman, if you ask me."

Crowley paused a moment to let out a sigh of disdain. "I got close to cutting it open but the damn thing threw its arm in the way and nearly getting it severed. Its thick skin split at the cut but I couldn't even break the bone. Which I find also odd."

The deathknight couldn't even fathom such a beast. It seemed this was a prototype of some sort which made it extremely dangerous. A new weapon but apparently had a weakness. It would be information both the horde and alliance would need to know and Asthan knew just the right person to tell but that would be for later.

"What happened to the others…? I heard fifteen of you were wiped out easily but what of the other half?" The elf couldn't lose his concentration despite the dreadful news.

Crowley scoffed. "I'd say ask that bastard Roland but honestly he also wasn't too much at fault either. Just needs to learn to have a backbone if I don't rip it out first…", the paladin nearly spat.

Asthan watched the knight give a heavy sigh before shaking his head and lowering it. Glowing blue hues gazed upon the human as his thick fingers traveled through his dark blonde hair.

"The men were told to escort a magistrate to this area for a quick observation. One Baron Gordon Westmarch wanted to see for himself and came with Magistrate Whimton. I'd have to say…", there was a brief pause in the man's words before he continued. "Personally, I'd like to have given a good beating to the both of them." Crowley gave a heavy sigh. "I had to protect the boys and the other men from Whimton. The Baron himself even had to put his word in."

"Whoa… Hold on… Are you saying what I think you're insinuating?" Asthan's brows pinched together at the slight confusion.

Crowley meekly nodded. "He liked the 'company' of strong, young men. I did everything I could to keep the twins away from him. Especially since he was throwing his title and weight around as the magistrate and corning the others to do… not so graceful acts."

Asthan didn't know what to think or even how to react. He had a few men make a pass at him but considering his size and strength, it was easy to say no thank you without any trouble; but to go to the extent that one of the best paladins that he knew to get so angry about it, was an entirely different level and definitely not something he'd expect. "That doesn't answer my question though", the elf brought up again.

Crowley huffed. "When the company was split, the nobles ordered Roland to take them back. They didn't want just one or two, they wanted everyone. This included the twins and myself. Problem was someone needed to stay behind and keep that monster distracted for the mages to open a portal that led back to the chapel." The man took a heavy sigh.

"I naturally volunteered, the twins followed in suit. I didn't think much of it until that monster wedged himself between the group and us just as they were departing. A single swing of the hook on the chain killed a good portion of the men, including the mage. It was if he was actually aiming for the portal user on purpose. Like I said before, the thing has intelligence. This scattered the survivors and when we regrouped, Roland was ordered to leave with the nobles as well as the four men that he could find. By then we had the young woman with us but the two heads didn't care about her wellbeing. They only wanted to leave. So, long story short, I'm charged with disobeying a direct order when I get back. To make any of it worth it, the woman has to survive. Then no matter what, I can go into that situation with a clear mind."

Asthan knew the penalty for disobeying a direct order while in combat. If found guilty, it would be the end to Crowley's life. This wasn't like the stories where the hero gets saved at the last minute but rather the reality was bleak and with no way out. The paladin didn't even have the option to even be a deserter. His fate was sealed and all because of a woman he injured. The man's pride wouldn't have allowed the woman to perish in the hands of the undead and the twins probably tagged along to do what they thought, was the right thing.

The elf let out a heavy, dreaded sigh. "You're on a suicide mission then…", his baritone voice echoed from his thin lips. His eyes watched the knight scoff and look away. "Is this selfish guilt for hurting the woman or are you genuinely putting everything into it to protect the three back at camp?"

Heated blue orbs shot back as the paladin in silver armor stood abruptly. His eyes staring down the elf in black. "You're one to talk about selfishness", he spat in defense.

Asthan knew exactly what the man was gabbing about and in his eyes, was a bit of a low blow if this was compared to a fight. The blood elf stood quickly to his feet and met the gaze. Their noses merely an inch away from touching. They were so close, they could feel the warm breath on each of their cheeks. "You're right… I am selfish. I'm nearly immortal yet I still won't join your ranks or raise a finger to help your cause. So, I know exactly what I'm talking about and my question still stands."

As if upon instinct the two shot their left hands forward to stop the other from drawing their sword. Despite having the ability to wield two weapons, Asthan would only go to draw the one on his hip. The other was still mounted to the side of his saddle back at camp.

A loud clank from each of their gauntlets settling on each of the other's sword echoed and the men realized their petty argument was over nothing and something much more sinister was on its way.

"Listen… Asthan… Look I'm sorry I jumped at you. Just been under a lot of stress, these last few days…", the man spoke with dignity in his voice as he withdrew his hand.

"I understand", the elf acknowledged. "I spoke too harshly myself", he continued as the knight drew back his hand and placed it on his own hilt.

Thunderous foot steps began quickening towards their direction. "As a real apology… Don't die on me", the ravened haired deathknight growled as he lowered himself before unsheathing his blade.

"I won't die before this bastard, at least", Crowley promised as he took a few sideway strides away from the elf.

"As a paladin, a knight, and a prideful bastard… You better keep your word", Asthan finally spoke as the echoing cry of the abonimation entered the undead forest surrounding the two .


End file.
